O que acontece agora?
by Marion Rocha
Summary: Um ano depois da oitava temporada. Chloe é sequestrada e seu filho está sozinho. O que Jack Bauer faria? Escrita também em inglês. What happens now?
1. O telefonema de Prescott

**Capitulo 1**

Jack acordou com seu celular de emergência tocando. Só tinham esse numero algumas poucas pessoas, e ele não reconhecia o numero que estava ligando.

– Quem está falando e como você conseguiu esse numero? – Ele atendeu se afastando da cama para não acordar a mulher que estava ao seu lado.

– _Posso falar com o Jack, por favor?_ – Uma voz de criança respondeu do outro lado.

Ele sentiu-se tremer por dentro.

– Como você conseguiu esse numero garoto?

– _Mamãe disse para eu ligar para seu amigo Jack se ela saísse de casa sem me avisar – O garoto de 6 anos respondeu do outro lado da linha._

_Chloe_, Jack pensou. Mas que tipo de problemas seu pequeno filho poderia ter, para ser urgente o suficiente para ligar para Jack?

– Prescott, certo? É o Jack – Jack já estava fechando os botões da blusa e abotoando a calça – Onde está sua mãe?

– _Eu não sei, eu acordei para beber agua e ela não esta aqui. Ela nunca sai sem me avisar. E..._ – o garoto pensou um pouco antes de continuar – _a porta da frente está aberta._

Jack parou antes de sair pela porta. _Não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo._

– Certo, tranque a porta, e vá para o seu quarto, ok? – Jack estava a ponto de descer as escadas da frente da casa – Você está em NY?

– _Eu já estou no meu quarto. Sim, nós moramos em Nova York, Jack_.

Jack olhou no relógio, eram duas da madrugada. Ele estava em São Francisco, em Nova York eram provavelmente cinco da manhã.

– Onde está o seu pai, garoto? – Jack entrou em seu carro que estava estacionado em frente à casa da mulher com quem ele tinha passado a noite.

Prescott pensou quando tinha sido a ultima vez que ele tinha visto seu pai.

– _Eu não vejo meu pai desde que ele foi embora..._ – aquela mesma vozinha de criança respondeu para Jack.

– Morris deixou vocês? – Jack perguntou surpreso enquanto arrancava com o carro.

– _Sim... ele e mamãe brigavam muito... Jack?_ – O garoto pareceu hesitar – _Onde está minha mãe? _

– Ela vai ficar bem, Prescott, eu prometo pra você – Jack fechou os olhos por um segundo. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Tinha praticamente um ano desde que ele tinha desaparecido. Será que eles ainda o queriam tanto assim, para sequestrar Chloe?

– _Jack, você ainda esta ai?_ – O garoto perguntou com medo do outro lado do telefone.

– Estou sim, garoto. Agora você precisa ser bem corajoso e fazer exatamente o que eu disser, está bem?

– _Ok..._

– Eu quero que você vá até o computador da sua mãe.

– _Certo, só um minuto_ – O garoto saiu do quarto e andou até o quarto de sua mãe. Depois até a sala. – _Jack, o computador dela não esta aqui._

– Dammit – Jack sussurrou e bateu com o punho fechado no volante.

– Certo, volte para o seu quarto. Um amigo meu vai ir ai te buscar e te levar até mim, e então nós vamos achar sua mãe, ok?

– _Por que você não pode vir Jack?_ – O garoto perguntou com medo.

– Eu estou um pouco longe agora, amigo. Mas esse meu amigo, é também um grande amigo da sua mãe. Você vai ter que confiar em mim, ok?

– _Tudo bem..._

– Eu quero que você vá para o armário, e só saia dai se o meu amigo repetir exatamente o que eu vou dizer, está bem? Não vá com mais ninguém.

– _OK, Jack_.

**2424242424242424242424242424**

**2424242424242424242424242424**

Jack ligou para a companhia aérea e reservou lugar num voo dentro de meia hora. Ele deveria chegar a Nova York em torno de 6 horas.

Ele respirou fundo e pegou seu telefone. Ele precisava fazer uma chamada difícil agora.

O telefone tocou 3 vezes antes de a pessoa do outro lado atender.

– É o Jack. Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eles pegaram ela.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

Certo gente, é minha primeira fanfic de 24 horas, e eu postei ela também em inglês, por que em português provavelmente ninguém vai ler. Comentem o que vocês acharam, por favor :)


	2. Nós vamos trazer ela a salvo

**Capitulo 2**

20 minutos depois um homem estava chegando em frente a casa dos O'Brian. Era uma casa branca com telhas vermelhas, totalmente fora de Manhattan.

Ele conferiu a fechadura, estava trancada, como ele esperava. Segurou sua arma com as duas mãos e jogou todo o seu peso contra a porta. Ainda fechada.

_Estou ficando velho_, ele pensou, e um sorriso lhe veio aos lábios. Jogou seu ombro outra vez contra a porta. Ela abriu dessa vez. Colocou sua arma em punho e entrou na casa. Verificou a sala e a cozinha. Nada estranho. Subiu as escadas e abriu a porta do primeiro quarto do corredor. Era um quarto com paredes azuis royal. Tinha uma pequena cama num canto, e noutro uma escrivaninha com um computador provavelmente tão bom quanto os que o homem costumava trabalhar anos atrás.

Isso lhe trouxe outro sorriso aos lábios. _Chloe_, pensou, provavelmente menos infeliz do que o outro homem tinha pensado mais cedo.

– Hey Prescott? – O homem chamou olhando em volta do quarto – Você esta ai?

O garoto tremeu de dentro do armário e tentou não fazer qualquer barulho.

– Hey, meu amigo Jack me mandou – O homem guardo a arma no coldre – Eu sou um amigo da sua mãe também.

O menino prendeu a respiração. O homem ainda não tinha dito as exatas palavras.

– Jack me pediu para te dizer uma frase. Vou repeti-la e você aparece então, certo?

O homem deu uma pequena risadinha.

– Cubs sucks – ele finalmente disse e deu mais outra risadinha.

O homem viu um pequeno garoto em seu pijama de flanelas sair de dentro do armário.

– Hey buddy – O homem andou até ele e se ajoelhou e lhe estendeu uma mão – meu nome é Tony.

O garoto tinha um olhar cheio de medo e receio. Coçou a cabeça e estendeu a mão para o homem de cabelos escuros a sua frente.

– Eu conheço você – ele disse ainda coçando a cabeça – mamãe tem uma foto sua.

Tony sorriu. O fez feliz saber que Chloe o tinha apresentado para o seu filho. Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito.

Mas desde que ele tinha feito seu acordo com o FBI, ele tinha tentado se aproximar de Jack e Chloe.

– Ok Prescott, eu vou precisar de um favor seu, certo? – Tony disse colocando-se de pé novamente. Abriu o armário, pegou uma mala que estava em um canto e colocou em cima da cama do garoto – Coloque aqui algumas roupas e alguma coisa que você ache importante, certo? Sapatos e meias também.

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça e andou para dentro do armário. O homem deu um sorriso. O filho de Chloe era realmente adorável. Andou até a janela do quarto do garoto e a trancou, depois puxou as cortinas.

– Eu vou até o quarto da sua mãe e volto já, ok?

– Espere – o garoto chamou quando Tony estava prestes a sair do quarto – Qual é mesmo o seu nome? – ele perguntou um tanto confuso.

Tony sorriu de novo.

– Tony... – ele pensou por um tempo – Você pode me chamar de tio Tony se quiser.

– Certo – o menino murmurou para si mesmo, exatamente da forma como Chloe fazia as vezes, virou as costas e voltou para o armário.

Tony foi até o quarto de Chloe, trancou a janela e fechou as cortinas. Quando estava saindo do quarto, reparou em um porta-retratos perto da cama de Chloe. Tinha uma foto dele, e ele estava junto com Michelle. Doeu um pouco ver essa foto. Ele sentia tanto a falta dela.

Seu telefone vibrando o livrou de todos os pensamentos. Era uma mensagem de Jack.

_Estou no avião agora. Quando eu chegar, eu ligo para você. Mantenha-o em segurança._

Tony fez seu caminho de volta ao quarto do garoto. Prescott estava acabando de fechar a mala. Eram 10 para as 6. E o dia já ia amanhecer.

– Tio Tony – o menino sussurrou se virando para ele – Minha mãe vai ficar bem? – O menino disse baixinho segurando as lagrimas que estavam a ponto de escorrer de seus olhos.

Tony agachou-se novamente na frente do garoto e olhou para aqueles olhos azuis de Chloe.

– Hey – ele disse baixinho – Eu e o tio Jack, vamos trazer ela em segurança pra você, certo bud – antes que Tony pudesse terminar a frase, sentiu aqueles pequenos bracinhos apertarem o seu pescoço.

Ele puxou o garoto pra si. Prescott afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Tony e começou a chorar. Tony passava a mão em suas costas enquanto o garoto estava em meio aos soluços.

– Calma buddy – O homem sussurrava para o menino – Ela vai ficar bem. Shhh.

Depois de alguns minutos e o ombro de Tony encharcado, o menininho de grandes olhos azuis parou de chorar.

– Ok garoto. Você esta com fome?

O garoto sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Nós podemos pegar um café da manhã no McDonald's e então você pode conhecer a minha casa, o que você acha?

O garoto pensou por um segundo.

– Acho que esta tudo bem.

– Certo.. – Tony o segurou com um braço. E o cobriu com o edredom que estava no pé da cama. Com sua mão livre ele pegou a mala em cima da cama. O garoto afundou a cabeça no pescoço de Tony novamente e eles saíram da casa.

Tony abriu a porta de trás e jogou a mala dentro. Abriu a porta do carona e sentou o garoto nela, em seguida o cobriu com o edredom. Bateu a porta e caminhou até o lado do motorista.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

Jack estava sentado em sua poltrona esperando o avião decolar. Ele não achava uma boa ideia pegar um avião comercial. Mas ele não via outra forma de chegar à costa leste rápido o suficiente. Amaldiçoou-se mil vezes por estar tão longe de Nova York. Checou seu telefone novamente, esperando uma mensagem de Tony.

Após alguns minutos todos os passageiros já estavam dentro do avião. As três horas da manha, não era de se esperar que tivessem muitos passageiros. E algum tempo depois, o avião já estava saindo do chão.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

– Ok, champs, o que você quer comer? – Tony disse parando no drive thru.

– Panqueca está bom – O garoto olhava o sol nascer pela janela.

– Suco de laranja? – Tony perguntou ao garoto.

– Uva.

Tony fez o seu pedido e dentro de 20 minutos estava parando o carro em frente a própria casa.

Andou até a porta do pequeno garoto, e lhe entregou a sacola de papel.

– Você pode levar isso? – Tony perguntou enquanto abria a porta de trás e pegava a mala.

– Claro – o garoto agarrou a sacola.

Tony agarrou o garoto com a mão livre e bateu a porta do carro com o pé.

– Você sabe – O garoto estava dizendo enquanto Tony o carregava pelo jardim – eu posso andar com meus próprios pés...

_Ele soava exatamente como Chloe_, Tony pensou mais uma vez.

– Não em suas meias, garoto.

Tony apoiou a mala no chão e destrancou a porta da casa. Pôs o garoto no chão e a mala para o lado de dentro. O garoto ficou parado esperando a reação de Tony, abraçando a sacola de papel com os dois braços contra o peito. Os olhinhos azuis do garoto pareciam perguntar-lhe o que ele deveria fazer agora.

– Sente-se garoto. Nós vamos comer e então você vai dormir um pouco, está bem?

– E o Jack?

– Bom, Jack vai demorar mais algumas horas para encontrar a gente. Agora, sente-se e aproveite suas panquecas.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

– Boné legal – o menino apontou para o boné azul e vermelho que estava na mesa de centro.

– Você gostou dele? – Tony provavelmente tinha mais uma meia dúzia de bonés do Cubs.

Ele pegou o boné na mesa e colocou na cabeça de Prescott. Obviamente ficou grande, caindo sobre os olhos do garoto.

– Ficou bem em você – Tony riu enquanto se sentava na sua poltrona novamente – você pode ficar com ele.

– Sério? – O menino empurrou o boné para que ficasse fora de sua vista e olhou para os olhos castanhos de Tony – Eu nunca assisti um jogo de basebol.

– Sério? – Tony disse terminando o seu café – Nós temos que mudar isso, garoto.

– Tio Tony – O garoto pareceu hesitar – Você pode me levar para assistir um jogo qualquer dia?

– Claro! – Tony estava orgulhoso de si – Se sua mãe deixar, eu e tio Jack, podemos te levar para Chicago para assistir o próximo jogo do Cubs, o que você acha?

O garoto pareceu pensar por um minuto. Tony ficou com medo que ele ficasse preocupado com Chloe novamente.

– Você acha que ela vai deixar? – ele perguntou preocupado – Eu nunca viajei sem minha mãe.

– Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai deixar ! – Tony sorria. O garoto de seis anos era realmente incrível. No fundo, ele pensou em Michelle novamente. Se ela tivesse tido o seu filho, ele teria agora provavelmente um ano a mais que Prescott. Talvez eles estivessem brincando juntos agora. Ou talvez isso tudo nem estivesse acontecendo. Mas algo o tirou de seus pensamentos pela segunda vez naquela manhã.

– Tio Tony – Prescott estava chamando já pela segunda vez, quando Tony finalmente olhou nos olhos dele – Eu posso assistir TV?

– Claro. Mas você tem que dormir um pouco, certo? – Tony caminhou até ele e arrumou as almofadas do sofá para que ele pudesse deitar, depois o cobriu com o edredom e o entregou o controle da televisão – Eu vou estar bem aqui quando você acordar.

O garoto ligou a TV e passou por alguns canais. Poucos minutos depois ele caiu no sono, ainda com o boné do Cubs na cabeça.

Cerca de 3 horas depois, Prescott acordou tendo um pesadelo. Arrumou o boné na cabeça mais uma vez, e olhou a sua volta.

– Tio Tony? – ele começou a ficar preocupado – Tony?

– Estou aqui, garoto – Tony veio andando da cozinha – Esta tudo bem?

– Eu tive um pesadelo – o garoto disse sentando no sofá – Jack já esta aqui?

– Ainda não garoto... Mais algumas horas. Você quer que eu sente ai com você? – ele ofereceu com um sorriso meigo.

O garoto só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

Tony caminhou até o sofá em que o garoto estava dormindo e se sentou. Depois puxou aquele pequeno garoto, com os olhinhos azuis tão brilhantes e um boné muito maior que ele, para si. O garoto fechou os olhos e aterrou a cabeça no peito de Tony, enquanto ele o cobria com o edredom.


	3. Onde diabos Jack Bauer está?

Chloe piscou os olhos. Uma, duas, três vezes. Seus olhos começaram a desembaçar e ela tentou se mover. Seu pulso estava preso e quando ela puxou fez um barulho metálico. Ela tentou puxar de novo.

_Onde diabos eu estou? _

Ela se sentou e passou uma mão pelo rosto. Sentiu sua mão molhada. Era sangue, da sua própria cabeça. Ela piscou os olhos mais um par de vezes e sentiu sua cabeça latejar. Ela olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém. Ela estava trancada numa sala com no máximo dois metros quadrados. As paredes escuras, uma porta pesada e apenas uma lâmpada amarela no meio da sala. Sem janela. Sem saída, só aquela porta, que provavelmente estava sendo vigiada pelo lado de fora.

Ela respirou e tentou arrumar os pensamentos. _Onde esta Prescott?_ Foi a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça dela. Se esses bastardos machucassem seu filho, ela não sabia o que seria capaz de fazer. _O que eles querem comigo? _Foi a segunda coisa que veio na cabeça dela. Ela nem mesmo era mais a diretora da CTU. Ela era só uma analista. _Em que eu estou trabalhando agora? Come on Chloe! Pense! _Nada importante lhe vinha na cabeça. Na verdade, ela não estava trabalhando com nada no momento. Nenhum problema de segurança nacional. Nada de que pudessem querer informação. _Será que eles pegaram a pessoa errada? _Ela tentou pensar em alguém na CTU que poderia estar trabalhando em algo importante, e que poderia ter sido confundido com ela. _Ok. Ninguém. Quem são "eles"?_ Alguma célula terrorista? Algum cartel de drogas? _Não. Dammit. Isso não. _E então uma ideia a veio na cabeça. Talvez ela soubesse quem eram eles, e o que eles queriam com ela.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, ela ouviu passos perto da porta. Um homem alto e magro com os cabelos ruivo entrou pela porta e a fechou atrás de si.

- Senhora O'Brian, vejo que você esta acordada. - O homem andou para perto dela. Ele tinha um sotaque forte, definitivamente não era americano.

- O que você quer comigo? - Chloe perguntou com medo. Na verdade, ela preferia não saber, mas isso não iria acontecer.

- Eu acho que a senhora sabe muito bem o que nós queremos. - O homem tinha a voz calma, e cada vez que ele dava um passo na direção de Chloe, ela se encolhia mais.

- Eu não vou trair o meu país, se é isso o que você quer.

- Senhora O'Brian, você sabe que não vamos pedir que traia o seu pais.

- Não? O que vocês querem então? Eu não tenho nenhuma informação que seria útil para vocês. - Ela tinha, ela sabia que tinha.

- Você tem certeza? Eu garanti aos meus superiores que você tinha. - O homem continuava com a voz calma e parou de se aproximar de Chloe.

- Quem são vocês? - Chloe murmurou.

O homem ignorou a pergunta.

- Chloe... - o homem falou baixinho - é melhor você dizer o que nós queremos saber, agora. Senão você vai começar a sentir dor. E eu tenho certeza que você não quer sentir dor.

-O que vocês querem? - Chloe gritou enquanto algumas lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto.

- Nós queremos saber onde está Jack Bauer.

**242424242424242424**

**242424242424242424**

- Come on boy! Tio Jack está esperando pela gente... - Tony bateu novamente na porta do banheiro - E eu tenho certeza que você esta com fome.

- Eu estou quase pronto tio Tony.

- Você disse isso há 5 minutos.

- Ok, estou pronto. - O menino de seis anos, saiu de dentro do banheiro. Quando ele abriu a porta um vapor quente saiu junto com ele, Tony pensou em quanto tempo gastaria para enxugar o banheiro, que estaria provavelmente todo molhado.

- Certo, coloque o casaco e os sapatos ok?

Tony andou até a sala, colocou seu computador na mochila e sua arma no coldre. Prescott vestiu o casaco e o sapato, e foi até onde Tony estava.

**24242424242424**

**24242424242424**

Jack estava saindo do aeroporto. Carregava apenas sua bolsa. Tirou o telefone do bolso e digitou o mesmo numero que tinha digitado mais cedo.

_- Almeida_ - Tony respondeu ligando o carro.

- É o Jack.

- _Hey..._

- Estou saindo do aeroporto.

_- Nós estamos saindo de casa agora. _

_- É o tio Jack?_ - Prescott disse olhando para Tony com aqueles olhinhos azuis. Tony sorriu para ele e afirmou com a cabeça.

- Tio Jack? - Jack perguntou confuso.

_- Yeah_ - Tony respondeu ainda com um sorriso - _Vejo você em 10 minutos._

**2424242424242424**

**2424242424242424**

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não sei aonde Jack Bauer esta?

- Chloe - o homem disse ainda com paciência - Nós dois sabemos, que você sabe onde o senhor Bauer está. A senhora só precisa dizer onde ele está, e nós te deixaremos ir, sem te machucar.

Chloe pensou.

- Ok, se eu te disse aonde Jack esta, você me deixa ir embora?

- Isso mesmo.

- Sem chance! - ela gritou - Eu não sei aonde Jack esta!

O homem caminhou alguns passos pra perto dela e deu um tapa na cara dela.

- Nós não gostamos de mentira, senhora O'Brian. O que você acha de pular a parte da encenação? Eu sei que você sabe onde Jack Bauer está. E a senhora sabe que sabe onde Jack Bauer está. Então pare com essa palhaçada e me diga logo aonde ele esta!

Chloe sentiu um pouco de sangue escorrer do canto da boca. E algumas lagrimas descerem pelos olhos novamente. Ela não aguentaria ficar ali muito mais tempo.

- Eu não sei aonde ele esta!

- Chloe, nós podemos fazer da minha forma ou da sua forma.

- Eu realmente não sei aonde ele esta... - Chloe chorou.

- Da sua forma, então.

O homem soltou as algemas dela. A segurou pela cintura, e a colocou por cima do ombro. Chloe tentou mexer os pés, mas ele estava segurando seus dois pés juntos. Ele caminhou com ela até a porta e saiu a carregando no ombro.


End file.
